1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system comprising a reproducing device for reproducing color television signals recorded on a record carrier, this device comprises a deck unit for driving a record carrier which can be loaded into the reproducing device and for reproducing, by means of at least one reproducing head, color television signals recorded in adjacent track portions on the record carrier and which comprises an entry unit for activating at least one normal reproducing mode, in which the at least one reproducing head scans the record carrier along the adjacent track portions, and at least one special reproducing mode, in which the at least one reproducing head scans the record carrier traverses adjacent track portions, which comprises a color-television-signal-processing unit, which comprises a color signal demodulator for demodulating the color signal of the reproduced color television signals with the aid of switching information in order to preclude color sequence errors in a demodulated color signal, and a switching information generating unit for generating the switching information, and a control information generating unit by means of which control information can be generated upon the occurrence of a discontinuity in a reproduced color television signal, by means of which control information the correction of color sequence errors in a reproduced color signal can be initiated.
The invention further relates to an integrated circuit including a color signal demodulator for demodulating the color signal of color television signals, which have been reproduced from a record carrier and which can be applied to the integrated circuit, by means of switching information in order to preclude color sequence errors in a demodulated color signal, and further including a switching information generating unit for generating the switching information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a system of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, German Patent DE 33 05 961 C2. The known system comprises a television receiver, forming the color television receiving device, and a video disc player, forming reproducing device, for color television signals recorded on a record carrier in the form of a video disc in accordance with the PAL color television system.
The color television receiving device of the known system includes a color-television-signal-processing unit in accordance with the PAL color television system, this unit comprising a burst-phase discriminator, a sync separator, and a flip-flop forming a switching information generating unit for generating switching information. The switching information can be applied to a color subcarrier switch of the color-television-signal-processing unit, this switch changing the switching state when switching information occurs, in order to apply a color subcarrier whose phase is in accordance with the PAL color television system to an R-Y demodulator of a color signal demodulator.
By means of the known reproducing device, it is possible to reproduce recorded color television signals in a normal reproducing mode and in at least one special reproducing mode. In a special reproducing mode, a reproducing head of the reproducing device, this head taking the form of an optical scanner, scans the record carrier in such a manner that the reproducing heads traverses adjacent track portions, which, in the present case, extend along a spiral path. When the reproducing head moves from one spiral track portion to an adjacent spiral track portion in a special reproducing mode, color sequence errors arise in the color signal, these errors forming a discontinuity in the reproduced color television signal.
The known system further comprises, as a control information generating unit, a special control unit which generates control information in the form of a jump signal upon the occurrence of a discontinuity in the reproduced color television signal during the passage from one track portion to an adjacent track portion in a special reproducing mode.
The reproducing device of the known system includes a color signal processing circuit comprising separate means with which color sequence errors in a color television signal reproduced by means of the reproducing device can be corrected. During the occurrence of a jump signal forming the control information, this separate means is controlled so as to correct the color sequence error producing a discontinuity. This separate means forms an additional element, which makes the reproducing device of the known system, and hence the entire known system, more expensive, which is a disadvantage.